Soldier's Dream
by GoldenGoddess
Summary: Soulmate share an unspoken bond...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction much less a Sailormoon Gundam Wing Crossover.

I'm not D-chan, TraciBabe, Shi or Sere-chan.

This is just a poem introduction sort of thing, if you think I should continue it let me know in reviews.

Oh and please don't flame me.

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon; they belong to their respectful owners.

Soldiers Dream

Five Warriors of Magic.

Five Soldiers of Machine.

All brought Together.

By a single Dream.

Love and Death.

Joy and Sorrow.

She showed him the Light.

Of a new Tomorrow.

Silence and the Storm.

The Clown and the Protector.

The only thing that Matters.

Is that they are Together.

Innocence and Water.

Desert Noble and Wisdom of Ice.

A love born in Friendship.

Take more than a role of the Dice.

A Soldier and a Priestess.

Destruction and Fire.

Emotion showing Only.

To the object of his Desire.

A Dragon and a Princess.

Justice and Light.

A romance written in the Stars.

Can shine through the Darkest of Night.

Fate brought them Together.

War tore them Apart.

Now thousands of years Later.

Their souls remain in wait for their other Part.

Five Warriors of Magic.

Five Soldiers of Machine.

All brought Together.

By a single Dream.

Okay that's it. Please review and tell me if it totally sucked.

Bye for now.


	2. Prophecy

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It means a lot to me even though I may not be that good of a fanfiction writer. Not much happens in this chapter but in the next one we actually hear from the scouts and the gundam guys. Please review and tell me your opinions.Sorry if this still sucks but remember I'm new at this and I will improve over time.

I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing so don't sue me.

Soldiers Dream. Chapter 1 Prophecy

A Lone women stood still. Her long green hair blowing slightly in the ever-present breeze. Her maroon eyes gave off a feeling of age and wisdom as stared unblinking into the mist. In her left hand she held a large staff

Like weapon that could call upon an ancient and deadly power within seconds. She stood still unmoving, almost as if she was expecting something.

"Hello Pluto, it appears you were expecting me."

"Queen Serenity" getting down on one knee, Sailor Pluto bowed her head.

"Sailor Pluto, there's no need for that anymore. I am no longer the Queen, that job has been left for my daughter".

Getting up Sailor Pluto noticed a sad look in the old Queen's eyes before she quickly covered it up.

"I take it you felt it as well Pluto"

"Hai. Your majesty, I fear for their lives, if the princess and her court do not realize the truth soon..."she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Queen Serenity gave a sad smile.

"That may be true old friend, but I have every faith that my daughter and her court will remember the truth soon and break free of lies they have been imprisoned in. Until then all we can do is watch and wait".

Sailor Pluto bowed her head and gave a faint nod 

"Joy and Sorrow, Silence and the Storm, Innocence and Water, Destruction and Fire, Justice and Light. Only when united will the final fight take flight." Turning her gaze to the mist once again she continued," The forces will fight, ten souls will unite then the truth will be known about the light."Sailor Pluto sighed "I hope there ready for this Serenity, even I don't fully understand what the prophecy means".

Giving a nod, Queen Serenity turned her gaze to the mist, unable to do anything else but wait.

'Daughter, I pray you will realize the truth soon. Your world and so many more hang in the balance. "


	3. Changes

First, I want to say thank you to the people who are reviewing. Even if only one person likes this story continue it for a while. I'm doing my best and this is my first story so no flames please. It still might be a little confusing, but it will clear up later on.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

*****time passed or somewhere else

I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing, you know the rest.

Soldier's Dream Chapter 3 First Changes

"Serena, Serena are you listening to me?"

The girl in question turned her head, causing her silver blonde hair to fly around her. 

"Sorry Luna" said Serena giving a sheepish smile "I guess my mind was wandering again, could you please repeat what you said?" 

Luna looked deep into Serena's eyes, as if searching for something.

"Serena are you alright? You've been acting differently all week, are you sick?"

Serena shook her head again causing her silver blond locks to once again surround her.

"It's not that Luna, it's just…"Luna looked on in concern as she waited for Serena to continue.

"It's just that it feels as if everything, this peace, this future is all wrong". She closed her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Gomen Luna, I'm just being paranoid, I'm so used to fighting that I just can't accept that we've finally achieved peace". A sad look passed through Serena's eyes as she turned her gaze to the window once again. Luna sighed, the battle with Galaxia had ended a little aver a year ago and peace had followed. Sadly, the scouts weren't used to the peace and even quiet, timed Ami was feeling reckless. 'It's almost as if they're waiting, preparing even, for something to happen'. A gasp shook Luna out of her thoughts and she quickly turned her gaze to Serena. Serena sat shock still her blue eyes wild and her body unmoving,

"Serena? Serena what's wrong are you alright?" Cried Luna, desperately trying to get a response out of the girl that meant so much to her.

"Oh God Luna, what's happening to us? All we've ever wanted was peace, to be normal everyday girls…and now that we've achieved it I can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen, t-that someone is waiting for me."/ Burying her head in her hands, Serena tried to calm herself down. Luna stared at Serena in shock. When Serena had started freighting she had been a ditzy crybaby, as time went on she shad matured into the beautiful warrior she was today. Now is appeared that Serena was changing yet again and Luna had no idea why.

"Serena," moving so she could face her charge, the girl that meant so much to her, she continued "Serena listen to me, I'm sure it's nothing, all of us are just a little jumpy, that's all. We're all so used to fighting in wars that are hearts just can't accept this peace. Why don't you try to get some sleep now, I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning".

Serena looked up at Luna and gave a ghost of a smile.

"Thank you Luna, you've helped more that you know", Serena yawned, "and you're right! About fighting and sleeping, I'm exhausted!!!"

Luna couldn't help but smile as she watched Serena climb into bed.

"Goodnight Luna" and with a click the room was lost in darkness.

"Goodnight Serena", 'I don't know what's causing you pain but I will do whatever I can to stop it!!!'

"Hey Wu-man".

"Maxwell for the last time my name is Wufei, not Wu-man, get that through your impossibly thick skull!"

"Whatever you say….Wu-man!!!"

"Injustice!! Prepare to die Maxwell!"

Trowa mentally sighed as he watched the dark haired Chinese boy chase the brown haired American around the mansion.

"Again, that's the fifth time today", cried Quartre. Trowa turned around and came face to face with the blonde pilot of Sandroc. Giving a faint nod, Trowa turned his gaze back to the quarrelling pair.

"Honestly Wu-man, it was just a joke, you don't really want to kill me now do you"? Asked Duo from his current position, pined up against a will with a sword pressed close to his neck.

"Say goodbye to that braid of yours Maxwell!!!".

Trowa closed his eyes, he really couldn't watch anymore. For Duo and Wufei fighting like this was usually a normal occurrence, although it usually didn't happen so often. The truth was, everyone was tense. They'd defeated Oz, and the White Fang and for a short time there had been a fragile peace, but now, not even a year after the final battle a new enemy had raised, calling them selves the Red Sun. They fought not only with a vast and powerful army of mobile suits and dolls, but the very people of the Red Sun themselves seemed to be weapons. They had the ability to shoot mild to powerful energy blasts from their very fingertips!!! The pilots had fought bravely and powerfully but even the great Gundam Pilots had been rendered useless. Their Gundams had been destroyed just when the war had started. Unable to do anything else, the Gundam Pilots had retreated to one of Quartre's mansions and did the only thing they could do, wait.

'How could we have been so careless' thought Trowa 'all the fighting and bloodshed, was it all for nothing? Did we defeat Oz and the White fang just to lose to the Red Sun?'

Crash!

The sound startled Trowa out of his inner thoughts, turning his gaze back to the fight it took almost all of his will power to stop him self from gasping at the site before him.

Wufei had dropped his sword 'that must have been the source of the crash' Trowa quickly reasoned but what shocked him was Wufei. Wufei stood leaning against the wall for support, his head buried in his hand, he wasn't moving. Duo stood looking in shock at Wufei, no doubt wondering what to do.

"Wufei", Quartre said quietly, walking over to the Chinese boy and into Trowa's line of vision, "are you alright? Maybe you should lay down for a while." Quarter offered his hand to Wufei…only to have it slapped away.

Wufei looked at Quartre, fire blazing in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine Winner and I don't need any help. Especially from a weakling like you".

Grabbing his sword, Wufei stormed out of the room, muttering words that Trowa couldn't understand.

The room was silent for a moment, and then everything happened at once. Quartre sighted and vanished into the kitchen, Duo laughed and ran into the basement, Heero, who had come downstairs during the fight, went back into his room without a word.

Only Trowa remained silent and still, thinking back to the moment before Quartre's hand had been slapped away. He doubted anyone else had seen it, for it had been covered up so quickly, right before Quartre had offered his help a flicker of loss had crossed Wufei's face.

'Something's happening, something that has nothing to do with the Red Sun, The question is, is this thing going to destroy us, or help us'.

With that, Trowa got up and vanished into his room.

She was in a room; at least that's what she thought. The mist was so thick she couldn't see two feet in front of her, much less notice she was dressed as Princess Serenity.

His face was set in it's usual scowl as he looked around. He didn't like not being able to see his enemies and at the current time a thick mist was preventing him from seeing anything. He was so occupied with finding his enemy that he failed to notice the strange armor the he now wore.

"Ooookay, now this is just strange, where the heck am I and why am I dressed as Princess Serenity?"Looking around, Serena sighed "well, there's only one way to find out" setting her sights on finding her way out of the strange place she now found herself in, Serena turned and walked away, lightly touching her locket.

"Maxwell, I don't know what you've done to me but when I find my way out of here you will die". Lightly fingering the sword he wore, Wufei began searching for a way out of the strange dreamscape world he now found himself in.

In the soul crossroads to people froze.

A woman grabbed for a locket on her chest.

A man reached for a sword at his side.

There was a blinding flash of light

And for Wufei and Serena.

The dragon and the Princess.

Nothing was ever the same again.

Okay, that was my lame attempt at a cliffhanger. Sorry if this doesn't make any sense but I'm trying. Thanks to all the people who are putting up with me and are reviewing my stories.

Bye.


	4. Memories of a Dragon and a Princess.

Thanks to all the people who are reviewing.I wasn't expecting to get any reviews at all! This is the last Wufei / Serena chapter for a while, after this we go on to another couple. You'll just have to wait to find out!

Enjoy.

I don't own sailormoon or gundam wing. If I did they would still be on TV.

Soldiers Dream:Memories of the Dragon and the Princess.

Flash:

Running through the woods, the greenery slapping her in the face, her lungs burying.

Flash:

Standing outside a temple, waiting for someone.

Flash:

Swords clashed, sparks flew.

"Serena"

Flash:

A soft gentle kiss.

"Serena! Wake up!!"

Flash:

Dark black eyes, shining with love.

"Serena, you have to wake up now!!"

Flash: 

A voice telling her not to die.

"SERENA!!!"

Shooting up in bed, Serena gasped for breath. She met the concerned eyes of her cat Luna for a moment, before the silver tears trickled down her face.

Flash: 

Lost in the woods, looking for something frantically.

Flash:

Walking outside, going to meet someone.

Flash:

Dodging a punch before having one of his own blocked.

Flash:

Skin so soft.

Flash:

Sparkling blue eyes, twinkling with joy and mirth.

Flash:

Blood everywhere, holding someone in his arms.

Wufei sat up, gasping for air.

Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes and tried to come to grips with what just happened.

**

In two different worlds, two different people shared a single thought.

"What's happening to me?"

Okay that's it. Sorry it's so short. Just a little note to clear it up, they didn't get all their memories back, only a few. They'll meet again eventually.Next chapter, destruction and fire!!


	5. Changes, Fire and Destrustion.

Wow, I never expected to get so many reviews! I wasn't going to even write this chapter for a few more days but all the reviews inspired me to write it now! Things still might be a little confusing but they will clear up later. I promise, until then, you'll just have to be patient. Well enjoy.

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon, if I did, well both of them would still be on the air and they would be one series!!

Soldiers Dream, chapter five, changing fire and destruction.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

****Change of time or area.

"Oh great fire show me the enemy" The fire blazed and crackled but nothing more happened.

'Why isn't the great fire showing me anything? Is it possible that we've finally truly achieved peace?' 

Sighing, Rei got up from in front of the fire and began to stretch out her sore muscles. She'd been sitting in front of the great fire for several hours now trying to find something, anything that could threaten the peace they had achieved but nothing had happened.

'I guess all of us are a little jumpy. We've never had peace for so long before without something coming and trying to take over the world, steal our energy, hearts, dream mirrors or try to take one of the sailor scouts as a lover. We just can't accept the fact that we've truly achieved peace.' Bending down, Rei began to clean up the mess she had created around the fire. Looking up she noticed a picture on the wall. 'Grandpa, Chad, I miss you so much, why did you have to leave me?' Feeling her eyes water, she hastily blinked them away. 'No I won't cry, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore'. Both Chad and Grandpa Hino had been in a car crash the previous winter; both of them had died instantly. Rei had been left all alone to care for the Shrine, and for herself. Rei gave a faint smile as she remembered what had happened after the death of her family. Rei had slipped into a depression, refusing to eat, sleep and even fully attend school. If it weren't for Serena, Rei probably would still be in that depression. Serena had refused to let Rei become weak and depressed. She'd snapped Rei out of her depression, for the most part. Rei had never fully recovered. She didn't show as many emotions as she use to and she wasn't as open with her feelings either.

Closing her eyes, Rei turned back to the fire. ' What would I do without my friends? We've been through so much, can all the fighting really be over now, and if it is what will happen to our friendship? It was war that brought us all together, will peace drive us apart?

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a wave of heat. Rei opened her eyes just long enough to see the great fire reach for the ceiling before everything went black.

Tap tap tap tap, 'so that's it then', tap tap tap, 'it's all over,' tap tap, ' we've lost to the Red Sun'. Turing away from his lab top, Heero closed his eyes. 'It's really over, there's nothing we can do, the Gundams have been destroyed, Earth's military is in ruins, we're at the mercy of the Red Sun'. Opening his eyes and standing up, Heero walked over to the window. On a normal night you would have been able to see the stars but now all that you could see was the Star Ship Nova, the main battle ship for the Red Sun. Closing his eyes once again, Heero thought back to what had happened to Wufei.' What's wrong with him? I've never seen him willingly step back from a chance to inflict pain on Duo', Heero almost smiled at that thought, 'something's happened to him, what I want to know is it going to help him, or drive him insane'. 

Crash! "Opps, meant to do that". Heero gave a mental sigh, Wufei may be acting differently but Duo was as annoying as ever. After the Gundams had been destroyed all of the Gundam pilots, Quartre Trowa Wufei Heero and Duo, had gone into hiding, together. The few weeks Heero had spent with his fellow Gundam Pilots had taught him certain things about their personalities. That was another reason he was concerned about how Wufei was behaving. In the time Heero had lived with Gundam Pilot 05 he had noticed certain things about his personality. He was usually silent and almost never showed any outward display of emotion and now it was almost as if he couldn't even try to hide the pain, emotionally and physically, he was in, especially during that fight with Duo. ' The question is' thought Heero, ' will whatever is effecting him effect myself and the other pilots?' A blinding flash of light blinded Heero, his eyes snapped open and he reached for his gun to aim it at…his computer screen. There was another flash of light and then everything went black.

Okay, there's another one done. This story took place at the exact same that as Wufei and Serena's story.

Like I said sorry if it's confusing. If you like this story, reviews inspire me, and if I'm inspired I write faster.

Bye.


	6. Soldiers Dream, Chapter Six, Memories o...

This is great. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Thanks Fire's Angel for all the sugar. I never expected to get so many reviews. Okay, this is the last Rei/Heero chapter for a while; I have to go through all other couples first.So in your reviews vote for who you want next, Lita/Trowa, Ami/Quartre or Mina/Duo. Okay enjoy it and please review.

Soldiers Dream chapter 6, Memories of a Soldier and a Priestess.

'Where am I' thought Heero. He couldn't see anything; he was lost in a blinding red light. What really unnerved him, however, was the fact that he appeared to be floating.

***

What's going on, what is the great fire trying to tell me by showing me this?' Rei got her bearings, or at least tried to get her bearings. She was surrounded by a blinding red light and for some strange reason, gravity didn't seem to be working, making it impossible for Rei to find out where she was.

***

"What the Hell!?"

***

"Oh God!!"

***

Flash:

Holding a gun in one hand and a sword in the other, Heero stood back to back with someone while enemies surrounded him.

Flash:

A beautiful song reached his ears.

Flash:

A fire blazed in a corner of the room while a woman sat kneeling in front of it.

Flash:

Soft silky hair.

Flash:

Mysterious violet eyes and pale ivory skin.

Flash:

Screams sounded in the air as he held a limp body close to him.

***

Flash:

The fire of mars blazed at her fingertips as enemies surrounded her. Standing back to back with someone else, she prepared for battle.

Flash:

She stood singing, putting all of her heart and soul into the song.

Flash:

She sat in front of the great fire, trying to ignore the person that was in the room with her.

Flash:

Strong arms, holding her close.

Flash:

Dark brown hair, falling boyishly into deep blue eyes.

Flash:

A voice cracked with emotion, telling her not to leave him.

***

Heero shot up from the floor, hitting his head on the computer table in the process. Fixing his eyes on the computer screen he hesitated a moment, before pulling the extension cord out of the wall.

'What the hell just happened?!'

***

Rei opened her eyes slowly before sitting up and fixing her gaze on the great fire. It crackled and blazed but showed no other signs of doing anything strange.

'Oh God, am I going insane, what just happened?!'

Okay another chapter done. This took place a few minutes after the one with Wufei and Serena occurred. Vote for who you want next and remember, reviews inspire me to write faster.

Bye


	7. Breaking Through

Okay guys, I know I said vote for the pair you wanted me to write about next but I decided to do something a little different. I still want you to vote but for now I'm only going concentrate on the first two pairings. I'll only do two at a time so I can go into more detail on the romances. Once these two get underway I pick the two that were voted the highest to do next and I'll go on like that. Okay enjoy the story and thanks again for the reviews.

Soldiers Dream Chapter Seven; Breaking Through.

I don't own anything okay.

Serena sighed. It had not been a good day for her. After she had that strange dream she had been unable to get back to sleep. Since she couldn't get back to sleep shoe had gotten to school early. After her teacher had gotten over the shock of seeing her early she had sent Serena to the nurses office, convinced that she was sick. After that little incident, Serena had finally been able to attend class, only to have to take a pop quiz on history. Nope, this defiantly had not been a good day. Now Serena was on her way to a scout meeting. 'Looks like I'll be actually be on time for once, I hope they don't freak out and send me to the doctor or something like that'.

"Serena? Now way. You're actually going to be there on time today? Boy, the others will sure be surprised"

Looking up, Serena came face to face with her best friend and fellow sailor scout Rei.

"Hai, looks like I've been surprising everyone today". Said Serena dryly.

Rei's face became one of concern. "What do you mean?'

"I must not be feeling very well today, I've been on time everywhere all day!"

Rei threw back her head and laughed.

"I wish I was in your shoes Serena, I've been late everywhere all day!" 'Yeah, and all because of that stupid dream I had too' thought Rei.

"Rei" asked Serena, "do you think, I mean, could you, um that is…"

Rei sighted, despite everything that had changed about Serena, some of her bad habits had remained.

"Serena! Spit it out already".

Serena shut her eyes and gave a faint smile, "always right to the point, huh Rei. Alright then, do you think you could do a fire reading for me?"

Rei's breath caught in her throat. ' Could Serena have had the same experience at me?'

"Why Serena?"

Opening her eyes, Serena lock her gaze with Rei.

"It's nothing, I just had a strange dream last night…."

"where you were lost in a light" continued Rei,

"and then all these weird visions" Serena finished.

They stopped and stared at each other.

"This is just to Weird Rei, what could this mean".

I don't know Serena, but if we stay here any longer we're going to be late for the scout meeting. Maybe you can stay after it and we can try to sort all this out."

"Alright then Rei, we will continue this then but right now…we're LATE!!!

"Okay, so how did you dream go?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, it started with me in this really thick white mist and then I was hit with all these weird flashes and images and then, I woke up. How did your dream go Rei?"

Rei shut her eyes for a minute. "It was very similar to yours Serena, the only difference was that instead of a mist, I was in a really bright red light".

Both Serena and Rei were at Rei's temple. Rei had just served some tea and the great fire was blazing in a corner of the room. All in all it was very cozy. 

"So what do you think all of these visions mean Rei? They couldn't be a new enemy, we defeated Chaos and Galaxia over a year ago and they the ultimate evil".

"I don't know Serena, they can't be from the silver millennium, we got all of our memories from then and like you said, it can't be a new enemy so".

"Um, Rei, sorry to interrupt you, but it the fire suppose to blaze up like that?"

Rei turned around and gasped. The great fire had grown and the flames were now so high, they were licking the ceiling!!!

'Oh God, this can't be happening, not again'. Suddenly the fire seemed to take on a life of it's own, blazing and expanding until it covered the entire room….and then everything went black.

'Urgh, now I know what a milkshake feels like. What happened anyway?' Serena opened her eyes…and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun!!!

As she lay there, unmoving, a voice drifted to her ears.

"Who are you and who do you work for?"

Yes, that was another lame attempt at a cliffhanger. It might take a little longer to get the next chapter out because the relationships between the people are actually going to build in the next chapter and it might take me a little more time to do that. Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and please review.


	8. Arrival

Wow, all you people are so nice! I never in my wildest dreams, okay maybe my wildest, expected to get so many reviews. As for the votes on which couple to write about next, Lita and Trowa are in the lead. Those chapters will still a ways off maybe two or three more chapters's before that so keep voting. All right enjoy the chapter.

I don't own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing, so stop bugging me!

Soldiers Dream, Chapter Eight: Arrival

'Okay Serena, don't panic, you're in control here. Sure, you're looking down the barrel of a gun but your sill in control'.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, who are you and who do you work for?"

Serena felt her eyes wander away from the gun and to the person that was holding it.

'Wow, good thing Lita and Mina aren't here, this guy's a hottie.'

The man clicked the safety of the gun. "Well" he growled.

'Okay, he's asking for my name, well don't be a baka Serena, give him a fake name!!'

"My name is Serenity and I work for no one but myself".

The man narrowed his eyes at her. "Get up, put your hands on top of your head and move towards the house".

Serena did as she was told to, she doubted that a bullet would affect her but she didn't think it would be a good idea if this guy found out.

'Rei, whereever you are I hope you're all right, I promise the first chance I get I'll find you'.

'What the hell is happening to me, I was weak. I showed them my weakness! What the hell is happening to me?!' Wufei took a deep breath and tried to resume his meditating. He felt himself relax as he thought back to the strange images he'd seen.

'What did those images mean, sword fights, battles, meetings, blue eyes, those blue eyes, so sad and yet joyful, they were truly beautiful'.

Wufei growled and stopped his train of thought. Those eyes had without a doubt belonged to an onna. 'Why am I thinking like this, those eyes belonged to a weak onna, I shouldn't care about them'.

"Whoa, Heero! Where did you find the babe?'

Wufei opened his eyes to tell Maxwell to shut up but his breath caught in his throat.

Heero had brought in a woman, she had silvery blonde hair done up in a elegant style and her hands were currently on top of her head, but that wasn't what caught his attention, the woman in front of him had the blue eyes as the ones Wufei had seen in his dream.

'This is really starting go get annoying' thought Serena.

She was currently tied to a chair with a gun pointed to her head. After the guy had brought her into the house she'd been tied to a chair and surrounded by several guys with guns. For the last hour she'd had at least one gun pointed to her head while these guys tried to decide what to do with her. So far there were three votes to kill her and two votes to let her live.

'This is ridiculous, I'm sitting here surrounded by the five stooges when I should be outside trying to find Rei!'

"Um excuse me. You guys might have a lot of time on your hands but I don't. I'm going to ask you once to let me go if not, I'll just have to let myself out. Understand?"

Duo looked over at the gorgeous blonde in the chair and gave a goofy grin.

"Don't worry babe, we just have to convince Mr. Perfect Soldier over there that your not the enemy and then we'll let you go. Alright?"

"Omae wa korusu Duo".

"Heh, see what I mean".

Serena sighted and shut her eyes. "Fine then, just please make this fast".

Wufei looked at the girl and snorted, her sparkling blue eyes flew open again.

"What?"

"You're a fool onna," replied Wufei, turning away from her sparkling blue eyes. "You're just a weak woman, outnumbered and surrounded by guns. What could you possibly hope to accomplish?"

Serena felt anger rise in her. She could handle being sent to a strange world, having a gun pointed at her head and being tied to a chair. She could not however, handle being called weak by someone, no matter how cute that someone was.

She gave a sweet smile. "Alright then, how about I show you what I can hope to accomplish".

Calling upon the power of the moon, Serena let loose a wave of pure energy, destroying the ropes and damaging the chair.

Standing up, she crossed her arms across her chest and smirked.

Click. "What the hell are you?"

# Rei's first waking moments were consumed by pain. Emitting a small groan, she tried to lift her arms, only to realize they were strapped down.

# 'Where am I'?

Wufei watched the young woman that called herself Serenity as she trained. She moved gracefully, her silver blonde hair flowing around her like a halo, her sparkling blue eyes closed in concentration, her.

Wufei stopped his train of thought and shook his head. 'She's just a weak onna, that's all.' Turing his gaze back to her form once again her recalled the recent events. After Quartre had gotten everyone calmed down enough to put their guns away, or in Heero's case, put the safety back on, Serenity had told her story. As outrageous as it was, Wufei couldn't help but wonder if he believed it himself. He knew that Duo and Heero didn't believe it but he was pretty sure that Quartre and Trowa did. It was because of those to opposing forces that they had come to a stand off. They had agreed no to kill Serenity but they weren't going to let her go either.Realizing that she was stuck here, she had requested to train. The pilots had agreed that someone should watch her incase she turned out to be a spy. Unfortunately for him, Wufei was that someone.

'This is an injustice that I have to watch this weak onna, no matter how beautiful she is'.

"Is there a reason you're standing there other than to just look like an idiot?"

Wufei snapped back to the present and realized that she was staring at him.

"Why are you training onna"?

She frowned. "My name is Serenity, as for why I'm training, think about it. I'm lost in a strange world, my friend is missing and I'm trapped in a house will a bunch of trigger-happy guys".

Wufei snorted. "You're a weak onna, what is the point of training to fight us? You would just lose anyway."

Heat rose to her cheeks and her eyes blazed. Wufei couldn't help but notice how cute she looked right then.

"If you're so sure I'll lose, why don't we have a little match to see who's stronger?"

"Fine onna, but I'm only doing this to put you in your place".

Wufei could have sworn he saw her eyes turn red then, as they got ready to fight.

"Well, it appears our sleeping beauty has awakened".

Rei's eyes shot open, ignoring the sheering pain in her skull; she narrowed her eyes at the person in the room with her.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?"

The man smiled, but it was a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Don't worry angel, all will be answered in due time. You gave us quite a fright, appearing out of nowhere like you did".

"You still didn't answer my question, who are you?"

His smile flattered a bit. "Right to the point with you huh angel. All right, all humor you. My name is Commander Nova, I am one of the leaders of an organization called the Red Sun, and you my dear, are my prisoner".

Another cliffhanger. Hope this one is better than the last one. I might slow down on the chapters soon because I was on March Break this week and I have to go back to school in two days. WAHH I don't want to. Well anyway, long chapter huh. Tell me what you think. Remember reviews inspire me to write faster.

Bye.


	9. Dragon and a Princess, the Bond Grows.

Yikes! A new chapter out already? I need to get a life huh? Just kidding. I love writing this story and getting your reviews. Only about one or two more chapters' till we move on to the other pilots and scouts all right. Till then you're just going to have to be patient. Well enjoy the story.

Is there even a point to saying this, everyone knows I don't own anything.

Soldier's Dream Chapter 9 Dragon and a Princess, the Bond Grows.

The man smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Out of all the planetary soldiers, only two suspected anything and by now they should have been taken care of.He called up the image of Rei Hino, the Soldier of Mars. His smirk grew wider as he watched her struggle with the bindings that held her down. ' Pathetic girl, she should know by now that there is now escaping the Red Sun.'

"U-um, excuse me M-my lord".

He turned toward the sound of the voice, and gave an evil smile when he saw one of the lesser soldiers approaching him.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a-about the Soldier of t-the moon."

"What about her? Has she given up the crystal yet?" He shut his eyes, drinking in the terror of the young man.

"T-that's just the thing my lord. Her and the Dragon appear to remember more than we thought they did, their bond was too strong, she was brought to the place where the Dragon rests".

"WHAT?"

The soldier crouched back in fear. "Also, the Priestess and the Soldier are remembering more even as we speak, if their bond continues to grow, the Priestess will break free and be brought to the place where the Soldier sleeps".

The man stood up, his body glowing in a red aura and visibly shaking with rage. "Well then what are you standing around here for, go and capture the Princess, kill the Dragon if you have to, do not let their bonds grow any stronger!"

The soldier was visibly shaking now. "R-right away M-my lord". Turning around, the soldier began to walk at a pace that was just short of running out of the room.

"One more thing before you go soldier".

The soldier stopped and turned around.

The man smiled again and held out his hand. The soldier screamed as his soul was torn from his body, leaving a bloody shell behind.

The man narrowed his eyes and licked his lips hungrily. He would have the soul of the Priestess and the Princess. By the power of the Red Sun, he Commander Eclipse swore that.

Serena bowed slightly as she prepared to fight.

'Put me in my place my ass, I'll show this guy which on of us is weak'.

She took a battle stance and waited. The two of them stood there for a minute, just seeming to size the other one. Then all at once, it started.

(* A little note here, this is the first time I'm writing a fight scene so be nice Kay? *)

Wufei lunged at Serena, fist pulled back ready to punch. Jumping over him, Serena landed gracefully behind him.

"You believe dancing around like that will enable you to win onna?" Wufei sneered tuning around.

"No but I don't think a weak man such as yourself could handle anything above dancing".

Wufei's black eyes blazed with anger and he lunged for Serena.

She just merely turned rotated around letting Wufei sail past her, stopping himself just short of hitting a wall.

Stop dancing and fight onna! It is an injustice that you challenge me to a fight and then not even attempt to fight back".

"What do you do in a real battle Wufei? Yell about justice to your opponent until he die's of annoyance?"

"How dare you insult me like this onna! You're nothing but a weakling! How could you possibly know anything about battle and justice".

Serena's blue eyes blazed with an anger that could rival Wufei's own.

"My name is Serena, and I am NOT A WEAKLING!"

Both Wufei and Serena threw punches and kicks as the fight grew to a new level.

Lita walked down the street, her head down. 'How could this have happened? We've had peace for over a year now, we've been so careful. Why is it now that both Serena and Rei disappear? '

"Damn it, we were so careful, how did this happen!" Lita threw her fist into a wall, leaving several cracks in it when she was done.

Ignoring the strange looks people were giving her, she turned around and headed for her apartment.

'Okay, mental note for the future, don't think that just because a guy is cute that it means he is a push over'.

Serena doudged another punch and had one of her own blocked. Both her and Wufei had been sparring for nearly two hours now and none of them had gained the upper hand for more than a minute.

Serena smirked. 'Well at least I'm fairing no better then he is'.

Wufei's body was soaked with perspiration and his breathing was hard. His black eyes were narrowed in concentration as he fought.

' Hmm, if he looks this sexy every time he fights, I might end up challenging him more often. Wait a minute, did I just think sexy?!'

Serena flattered and narrowly missed getting a broken jaw.

"Getting tired onna, ready to give up yet?"

"No and never" Serena snarled throwing yet another punch that was narrowly missed.

This continued on for nearly half an hour longer before through some fiendish twist of fate, Wufei missed a punch and somehow ended up crashing into a wall.

Serena ran over to him. "Are you alright Wufei, do you need any help?" 

"I'm fine onna, and I don't need any help, especially from a weak onna such as yourself". Wufei tried to stand up but only succeed in sending himself crashing to the floor again, his ankle twisted at some strange angle.

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Would you stop with the weak onna thing already?! First of all, I just beat you in a fight and second of all, you have a broken ankle and unless you want to hop on one foot back to your room I suggest you shut up and let me help you!"

Not waiting for his to reply, Serena bent down and placed both her hands on his ankle. Calling on the power of the silver crystal, she sent a wave energy into him, healing his ankle and restoring his energy in the process. Turning around so she had her back to the wall, Serena allowed herself to fall to the floor, exhausted.

Wufei stared at her, his dark eye opened wide in shock.

"What did you do Serenity?"

Serena turned to look at him, a faint blush on her cheeks as she noticed he had just called her Serenity and not onna. "It's part of my powers, they can heal as well as destroy". She turned her gaze away from him and shut her eyes.

Wufei watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"I thought your name was Serenity, while we were fighting you called yourself Serena".

Opening her eyes, Serena blushed faintly again. " Oh that. When I first arrived here I wasn't sure who you guys were, I had a gun pointed to my head and my friend was nowhere in sight. I wasn't about to give you my real name so I said the first thing that came to mind".

" It suits you".(* Okay, I know he's a little out of character but I can't have them at each others throats for the whole story can I*)

The faint blush on Serena's cheeks grew until her whole face was red.

"Um, we should probably be heading back now".

Giving a faint nod, Wufei stood up and headed for the door.

Sighing, Serena stood up and prepared to follow, only to collapse from exhaustion. The last thing she was aware of as she passed out was two strong arms wrapping around her waste, preventing her from hitting the floor.

Rei bit back a scream of pain as the needle dug into her soft skin; she would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Tests. They said they were testing her, trying to find out how she appeared out of seemingly nowhere and where she came from. After she had awakened, the thing called Commander Nova had asked her some questions, which she had refused to answer. 'Well at least after that Commander Nova had dropped the act' Rei thought dryly. 

"Stop, that's enough".

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking straight into the orange eyes of the thing that called itself Commander Nova.

He smiled. "It doesn't have to be this way you know, you could just tell us what we need to know and you could be spared all of this. Just a few questions and a few words and you wouldn't have to be put through all of this needless suffering".

Rei opened her mouth and spit, right into his face.

"Go to hell Nova. I'd rather die than betray my friends and my comrades.

"That can be arranged you bitch".

Rei smiled sweetly. "Dropping the act now aren't we Nova".

The thing narrowed its eyes and walked away from Rei. "You're going to regret that choice angel".

Before Rei could remark, she was over come with another wave of pain. This one far worse than all the other's she's previously had to endure.

'Serena, help me".

Wufei watched Serena as she slept. He'd done his job, he could leave anytime to go and find Maxwell to take over watching her. So why was he still here.

His face remained expressionless but his eyes were full of emotion.

'She looks like an angel lying there, so innocent and pure'.He absent mildly reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face before he stopped himself.

'What am I doing. How is it that she's effecting me this way?'Pulling his hand away he closed his eyes, coming to a decision.

'There's something about her. Something the Red Sun would love to get their hands on. She needs to be protected. Kept away from the Red Sun. Wufei smirked. 'Maxwell would think it was a joke, Quartre would be to hesitant to do anything about it and Heero and Trowa probably would care, she'd be in the hands of the Red Sun by the end of the day if she was placed in their care. As long as she's here all be the one to protect her would be no one but himself. That he swore, he'd failed to protect Merian, he wouldn't fail protecting this angel.

"Rei!"

Wufei opened his eyes just in time to see 'the angels' eyes fly open in panic.

"Rei, she's in pain! I have to help her!"

Not really a cliffy, you decide. So what did you think? I keep saying I won't write the next chapter for a while but I got the idea and I just had to get this part out. I'm enjoying writing it more than I think you guys enjoy reading it. Well don't forget to tell me if this chapter was any good. Remember, school starts up again the day after tomorrow so I might slow down on my writing. Don't forget to Review.

Till next time.

GoldenGoddess


	10. Rescue

Sorry this took so long to get out. I don't know if I can keep up writing one fic a weekend but I'll try. That you so much for all the reviews, I'm so glad all of you guys like my stories. I hope you like this chapter. The other scouts will be brought in at the end of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Soldiers Dream, Rescue

I don't own anything all right! Now leave my alone you blasted lawyers!

Shining sapphire eyes met with dark black ones.

'What's he doing here; I thought he was only suppose to watch me for two hours? It doesn't matter, I shouldn't be worried about that, Rei needs me'.

Serena got up and headed for the door, only to be stopped by two strong pair of arms on her shoulders.

"Where are you going onna"?

Serena felt her eyes narrow. "For the millionth time, my name is Serena. I've told you my real name, you can at least use it!"

To her surprise, Serena felt him loosen his grip on her shoulders.

"Where are you going Serena?" (Yes, I know he's out of character again but oh well)

She sighed." My friend Rei, she's trapped somewhere, in pain. I have to go and help her."

Wufei felt his own eyes narrow as he heard this. Tightening his grip on her shoulders, he turned her around so she was facing him.

"You're not going anywhere, it could be a trap and you are too weak to be going anywhere right now".

Serena tore her gaze away from the intense gaze of Wufei.

"You don't understand! She's in pain, I have to help her!"

"You won't be able to help her if you're captured or injured" growled Wufei.

Serena felt her eyes narrow, 'why does he care if I'm captured or not? He should be happy I'm gone!'

"I'm sorry Wufei, but this is something I have to do".

Wufei growled and tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Serena, I don't want to have to hurt you but if you keep acting this way, I'm going to have to restrain you!"

Suddenly a blinding white light flooded the room and Serena was torn out of Wufei's grasp.

He shielded his eyes. 'Damn it, what the hell is going on'

"Onna, Serena, what's going on, what are you doing?"

Then just as suddenly as the white light had appeared, it was gone. Wufei opened his eyes and nothing, not Oz, the White Fang or even the Red Sun, could have prevented him from gasping.

Where Serena had stood, an angel stood in her place.

She wore a tight body suit over her body, a bow on her chest and a bow in the back. She wore white knee high boots. On her waist she wore a multi color mini skirt, the most shocking thing however, were the two white wings coming out of her shoulder blades.

Serena gave a small smile.

"My powers can be used to heal Wufei, you experienced that first hand, but my powers ca also enable me to destroy" She closed her eyes and looked away. "My friend needs me right now and I would destroy my own life if it would mean she would survive".

Once again there was a blinding flash of light and when it cleared, Serena was gone.

"Hey Wu-ma-oof."

"Out of my way Maxwell".

Duo looked up at the retreating form of Wufei.

"Humph, what's his problem?' 

'Left right right straight. Damn, why do Winner's mansions have to be so damn big?

Wufei scowled. 'How did she do that, one, minute she was there laying in the bed and the next.

Wufei shook his head and narrowed his eyes. She's in danger. I will not let the Red Sun get their hands on her; I will not lose her like I did Merian.

Turning a corner, he smiled in triumph, as he found the carrier bay.

Serena ran through the base. Her lungs burning as the alarms sounded all around her.

'Damn it, how could I have been so careless? These people were able to bring Rei and myself here, it only makes sense that they'd have weapons that could detect our energy levels'.

She suddenly felt the cold metal of a gun against the back of her neck.

'Damn, what is it with the guys in this world and guns?'

"Put your hands above your head and don't move. This is your only warning".

Serena eyed the soldier out of the corner of her eyes. "Put my hands above my head and don't move you say?" She felt the soldier tighten his grip on the gun.

'What a baka, he's more scared of me than I am of him.'

"Whatever you say". Serena raised her hands and shut her eyes, trying desperately to hide her smirk as the soldier visibly relaxed.

The soldier never expected her to attack, so when a blinding white light consumed his senses, he didn't have anytime to cry out, much less fire the gun before he lost his grip on the concusses world.

Serena bent down and grabbed the gun.

"That was almost too easy".

A bullet flew by her head.

"She's down there, don't let her escape!"

'Kuso'.

"There's a intruder in the base! All available soldiers to deck nine! Code red!"

With great effort, Rei opened her eyes a little. 'W-what's going on? Am I being rescued? Who cares anymore, the pain has stopped, that's all that matters'.

Closing her eyes again, she felt herself begin to fall into the darkness once again.

"Rei? Rei, oh God please wake up. Don't tell me I'm too late. Rei please you can't leave me."

Rei opened her eyes again, and met the worried gaze of Eternal Sailormoon.

"S-serena? Is that you?"

The blood-streaked face of the girl broke out into a smile of relief.

"Oh thank Serenity you're alright Rei, hang on a second, I'm going to get you out of here".

Placing her hands over the bindings that held Rei down, Serena shut her eyes.

"Lunar Eclipse" she whispered. (My own attack, my creation, I don't care if it sucks)

Nothing happened.

Panic arouse in Rei's chest. 'What's going on here? Serena's the strongest scout, she should be able to get me out of here easily.'

Serena's eyes shot open and she locked eyes with Rei. 

"Listen to me Rei, I can' t break these bindings, I'm going to try to teleport you out of them.'

'Are you crazy?" exclaimed Rei, " that will drain your power, even if you do succeed, you will be drained to the point of exhaustion. You won't be able to stand up much less escape from a heavily guarded base!"

She gave a faint smile and placed a gun in Rei's fingertips. "If it were anyone else but you Rei I wouldn't be doing this. After this you're going to have to get both of us out of here, understand. I'm placing my life in your hands."

'She can't be serious, she wouldn't risk herself like this.'

Serena began to glow.

'Then again, I could be wrong.'

"Fire of the Phoenix" (Okay, I'm aware that it's a really weird name but I needed something a little more unique than just Mare fire ignite) screamed Rei, inwardly wincing as the fire erupted from her veins.

"Ahhhh". Screams filled the air as Rei turned and ran, Serena's limp body hanging off her shoulders.

She wiped some blood off her face.

'How am I suppose to get out of here Hell I don't even know where here is anymore?'

Rei smirked as she came to a wall.

'Well if I can't find an exit, I'll just have to make one.'

"Fire of the Phoenix". The fire in the shape of a bird once again leapt from Rei'[s fingertips. Reducing the wall that had been standing in front of her to ashes.

She smiled in triumph as the outside world was revealed.

"In the words of Mina, time to blow this snack stand, or something like that." Smiled Rei as she began to run outside. (For those of you that don't know, it's really pop stand)

The ground exploded.

"Ahhhh". Serena was torn from Rei's grasp as Rei slammed into a wall.

Her vision went hazy. 'W-what happened'.

"You should have known angel, you can't escape the Red Sun."

Rei's vision cleared and she gasped. Standing in front of her was Commander Nova.

He smiled. " I have to thank you though, you've not only brought yourself here, but you have also saved us a trip." He turned to look at the unconscious form of Serena. "You delivered her right to our doorstep, we no longer have to go looking for her."

Anger exploded within Rei. "What do you want with her? You're after me not her!"

Commander Nova laughed and Rei felt sick. "What a fool you are angel, to think that the Red Sun would be satisfied with just a fire user such as yourself". He turned to some of the men surrounding him. "Grab them and take them to Commander Eclipse.

Rei shut her eyes. ' I'm so sorry Serena, I failed you. I wasn't able to protect you when you tried so hard to protect me. Oh God Serena, I'm so sorry.'

"Bam, bam bam".

Screams filled the air and Rei felt an intense heat on her face.

'What?!' She opened her eyes, and saw a large black plane before everything went black.

'What's going on, where am I? Wait a minute, Rei!'

Serena sat up, and quickly found herself lying down again, unable to remain sitting.

She shut her eyes and groaned quietly in pain. "What happened to me?"

"You shouldn't try to move yet, you're still injured from the explosion".

Serena's eyes shot open and for the second time that day, she came face to face with Wufei.

"Wufei?!"

He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"It appears you're not as strong as you thought you were Serena".

Serena felt her cheeks grow warm, but weather it was from anger or from the fact that Wufei had just called her by her name was lost to her.

"How did I get here, where is Rei?"

"I found you just outside the Sanch Kingdom, you were unconscious and injured. I brought you here. That weak onna you were with is with Yui right now."

Wufei froze. 'Why didn't I tell her she was about to be captured? Is it that I don't want her to feel weak? It doesn't matter; she should know she was weak enough to get into that situation. 

While Wufei was having his inner argument, Serena was trying to stand up.

"Rei is here? I have to make sure she is alright". She said more to herself them to anyone else.

She had finally succeeded in standing up, only to have her legs give out from under her.

' Oh no, not this again, I hate feeling this weak'. She shut her eyes and braced herself for impact but felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, preventing her from hitting the cold floor.

Wufei felt his eyes narrow as he held Serena. 'How is it that she effects me this way? I should just let her fall'.

Serena opened her eyes and found herself inches away from Wufei's face.

All thoughts of letting her fall left Wufei's mind as he looked into Serena's eyes.

Before Serena could understand what was happening, Wufei bent down and softly kissed her lips.

' What happened? Serena, is she alright?'

Rei shot up, and froze when she discovered she wasn't alone.

Standing on the other side of the room was a boy, with dark blue eyes and messy brown hair.

It was the boy from her dream.

Wow, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote! For all you Rei and Heero fans the romance between the two of them will develop in the next chapter. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Please review, even if it sucked please at least tell me. The next chapter of Immortals should be out by the weekend, I hope. I've decided on two pairings for it. Quartre/ Minako and Usagi/Wufei! I might change it okay, but those votes won. Bye for now.


	11. A Soldier and Priestess, inside the fir...

Shining sapphire eyes met with dark black ones P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { BORDER-BOTTOM: medium none; BORDER-LEFT: medium none; BORDER-RIGHT: medium none; BORDER-TOP: medium none; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; PADDING-BOTTOM: 0in; PADDING-LEFT: 0in; PADDING-RIGHT: 0in; PADDING-TOP: 0in; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext .75pt; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 0in 0in; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } STRONG { mso-bidi-pont-weight: normal } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Gomen, gomen Gomen! I'm sooo sorry this took so long to get out! The next chapter of Immortals will be out as soon as my pre-reader sends it back! Sorry Angel-chan, I did send this to you a few days ago but I need to post something! And going against Destiny will be out this week. I promise! I've just been soooo busy, and just a little lazy.

**Alright everyone, before you read the story read this!**

This story has TWO dedications.

Criss-chan: You absolutely rock! You've been so nice and so patient with me! Inspiring me when I'm down and *cough* so politely telling me to continue my stories. *Grins* You're an incredible author and a great friend, if you haven't read any of her stories yet, read them now!

Usa-chan: Thank you so much, you've been to nice to me and have been helping me a lot, although I seriously doubt anyone hasn't read her stories (and if you haven't you're a deprived child) go read them now.

Does anyone think I'm actually smart enough to own and mange two amazing animes?

Now without further a due, I present to you the next chapter of Soldier's Dream.

Soldiers Dream, Chapter 11, A Soldier and a Priestess, Inside the Fire.

She ran, not knowing where she was going and yet at the same time, knowing exactly where she was going. She would make Beryl pay, she'd heard the screams of her friends and she'd be damned if she would let the witch known as beryl get away with it.

'Rei, Ami, Minako, Makato, Hotaru, Haurka, Mirchu, Sestuna, I'm sorry. It was my fault, I'm so sorry.'

Her lungs continued to burn and the greenery slapped her in the face.

'I will avenge your deaths. By the eternal dragon, I swear that Beryl's blood will stain the ground, she will serve justice for her crimes.'

The smell of blood hung in the air, the screams of the dead seemed to echo in the dark forest, but she didn't even slow, she wouldn't stop, not until she reached her destination.

Suddenly she seemed to burst through an invisible wall, and came face to face with the one she wanted to meet.

The evil Queen sneered, her blood red eyes met the calm blue eyes of Usagi.

"Well, it seems the little princess has come to join her friends in Hell."

Usagi lowered her eyes. "I didn't come to this battle field with the intention of leaving it Beryl."

A look of shock passed over Beryl's face for the briefest of moments before she smirked.

"I suppose you're not as stupid as I thought Serenity." She held up her and to her head and her purple nails extended. "Now then, why don't you just hold out your throat to me and make this easier for both of us."

"I didn't come to this battle field with the intention of surviving, but I also didn't come here with the intention of letting you live!" Cried Usagi, her voice shaking with barely contained fury.

"GINZUISHOU!"

In a flash of brilliant white light, the magical gem appeared for its mistress.

Usagi shut her eyes as her sailor fuku vanished and her princess gown formed around her, he raised her eyes towards the evil queen.

"You killed my mother, my friends, my home. I won't let you kill any others! Justice will be served! Cosmic Moon Power!"

"Ha! You think that miserable jewel can stop me! Prepare to taste really power pathetic princess!Dark Soul!

Light and Dark collided in a tremendous explosion.

Usagi struggled as she felt the Dark Queens powers collide with her own.

My friends give me the strength. Please, help me protect the few that are left alive. Please my friends.

The white light grew in intensity and Beryl's power flattered.

"Ginzuishou! I pray to thee, lock away Beryl for all eternity! Allow myself, my friends and our soul mates to be reborn in times that need us! Ginzuishou please, I pray to thee!"

Beryl screamed in pain as the power consumed her. 

"I WILL RETURN!"

Then she was gone, the battle was over, and Usagi fell, barely holding on to life.

_So that's it then, she thought dizzily, __the battles over, I did it! I'm sorry Wufei; I don't think I can keep my promise anymore._

She felt someone lift her up; wetness fell on her face.

"Kami-sama!" A voice breathed "you baka onna, wake up, please, just wake up.

Wufei, please, let me just see him…one…last…time.

She opened her eyes and met with the bloody tear stained face of Wufei.

"W-wufei?"

"You baka onna. Hang on, please just hang on. We'll find a healer around here somewhere. Damn it! Just hang on!"

She shut her eyes. _He's crying, Dragons don't cry. I really must be dying._

"I'm sorry Wufei, but I can't. Gomen forgive me."

He growled at her, but she could see the desperation in his eyes. "Don't be a baka onna! You were never weak before this, so don't start now!"

"Gomen Wufei. A-ai shiteru."

Then she was gone.

Wufei stared at her limp form but no tears came to him. Why cry for someone you were about to see again.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "Ai shiteru Usagi, my Nataku. I'll be seeing you soon."

He placed her softly on the ground and then grabbed the sword he always carried.

In one swift and graceful motion, he stabbed himself in the chest.

Never had she felt so warm, or so safe. It felt as if nothing could harm her here, everything was perfect. 

Usagi sighed contently and shifted slightly.A soft growl reached her ears and the arm around her waist tightened it's grip on her slightly.

'So, it was real then, all of it. Those dreams weren't just dreams. They meant something.

She opened her eyes and turned around in his arms smiling slightly when she saw his features in the moonlight.

_What's past is past, we make our own destiny, she snuggled up to him, resting her head beside the dip in his neck in the bed (and no! Not what you think you hentals,) __and I'll do everything I can to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself._

Rei shot up in bed, her sheets soaked with her own sweat and tears. The dreams, they just didn't stop, they never stopped. They were more vivid than any of the visions that the fire had ever given here.

The dream, the dream said he was called destruction. _'Destruction and fire, emotion showing only to the object of his desire'.But, what did that mean. Oh grandpa, I wish you were, still here to comfort me after a nightmare, just like you did when I was a little kid._

" I need some air," she murmured to no one unparticular. Getting up, she draped a coat around her shoulders before walking out the door.

She cast one last glance over her shoulder.

"Hmm, I wonder where that guy went?"

Heero leaned his head against the wall of the house, trying to clear his head. He hadn't had any dreams since he began his training, so why had dreams decided to come back now, and why the hell were they so strange.

He didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that he was dreaming again, or the fact about what he was actually dreaming about!

Wufei had been in one, dressed in strange armor. He'd told him to stop acting like a baka yaro and go after an onna.

The onna. The strange form in the fire that haunted his dreams. Visions of joy filled times and laugher flooded his dreams. Who was she and why did he feel like he already knew here.

If only he could figure out the riddle.

_A Soldier and a Priestess._

_Destruction and Fire._

Emotion showing only.

_To the object of his Desire._

_"What the__ Hell does that dream mean!"_

"You're talking to yourself now? And to think that I thought you were one of the normal ones in this insane asylum."

His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at one of the girls that Wufei had brought back with him today. He reached for his gun, only to realize that he hadn't brought it with him. He mentally cursed himself for his carelessness.

"How the Hell did you get out."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her slender arms over her chest. "The door was open, no one was there so I walked out. If you're planning on keeping me prisoner here, you might want to do a better job with holding me captive."

"Hn, well then, what do you want."

She looked surprised for a moment but Heero was pretty surprised with himself. Why was he still talking with her?

She shrugged and sat down on a rock across from him. "I don't really know. I came outside for a walk, I wasn't expecting to find Mr. Trigger Happy out here."

Heero raised an eyebrow at the comment but didn't say anything.

"So what are you doing out here?" She questioned.

"Trying to get away from Duo."

She wrinkled her nose and for a moment, Heero found himself thinking about how cute so looked while doing that.

_Cute?! Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking?_

"The comedian with the braid? Personally he reminds me a little to much of Minako for comfort."

"Minako?" 

Rei looked up and blinked. "One of my comrades from back home, wherever that is."

Silence spread between the two for a few moments but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was more like one where they were accepting each other's presence and wondering how the hell the other person reminded them off.

"You wouldn't happen to have a fire place would you?" Rei asked, looking thoughtful.

Heero looked at her slightly surprised. "What do you want a fire place for?"

"I would like to try and do a fire reading."

Heero's blood ran cold. _Fire reading?! Destruction and FIRE!_

Could she be the one?

"Hai" he mumbled.

She tilted her head and looked at him slightly in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I ever got your name."

"Heero, Heero Yui."

She smiled softly, "well Heero Yui, my name is Rei Hino, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

_Believe me Rei added Heero silently, __the pleasure's all mine._

Minako dragged her feet, struggling to blink back the tears that threatened to fall from her face. It had been nearly three weeks and there had still be no sign of Usagi or Rei. It was almost as if they had vanished from the face of the Earth.

_Not the Earth thought Minako bitterly, __more like the dimension._

She sighed and finally collapsed wearily on a bench. Waiting for her remaining friends and comradesto join her.

_What's going on? We beat Beryl, Ann and Alan, the dark moon family, the death busters, the dead moon circus and Chaos! We won! We shouldn't need to fight anymore!_

Damnit! What the hell is going in?"

She nearly jumped a mile high when she heard a voice respond to her question

"Minako, please be quiet, people are staring and you might give us away and besides, don't you think if we knew what was going on we would've brought our Princess and comrade back by now?"

Ami walked over to the bench and sat down beside her.

"I suppose Minako, that the truth is there is no rest for the weary. We were born to fight and we will never cease in fighting." She bowed her head and the sparkling tears came.

_Shimatta, I'm such a baka, look what I've done now._

She moved and pulled Ami into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Ami, I'm just so worried about Usagi and Rei that I'm being selfish and not thinking about anything else, please don't cry, I'm sorry I said what did."

The silent sobs slowly diminished and Ami offered a weak smile. "It's alright Minako, all of us are worried about Usagi and Rei but remember, both of them are strong. I'm sure wherever they are, they're fine."

"Um, you two haven't been taking lessons from Haurka and Mirchu have you?"

Both Ami and Minako blushed scarlet under Makoto's questioning gaze.

"Um NO! You see, we were just, um."

She laughed, "don't worry about it, we need some laughter in our lives right now."

Soon, all three of them were laughing.

Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot though Minako's spine.

Looking at her friends shocked faces quickly confirmed that they had felt it to.

"What in Serenity's name was that?"

Ami, shook her head. "I don't know Minako, I just felt…AHHH."

"Ami" cried Makato, reaching for her friend but her hand met with air, she was gone.

Vanished into thin air.

"Matako! Help me!" Her eyes shot around and she had just enough time to watch the last of Minako's hair fade into nothing.

Her eyes grew wide with panic! "What is going on!" 

Suddenly, a shearing pain shot through her body and she had about five seconds to realize that she would soon find out before she herself faded away.

Heero watched in fascination as her fingers moved in a strange dance before the fire.

Forget cute, she was beautiful.

"Yui! What's going on in here?"

Heero turned around to tell Wufei to be quiet but he froze when and a shocked expression almost made it's way onto his face.

Wufei was there all right, but he wasn't alone.

Usagi stood next to him, looking in confusion but that wasn't what really shocked him.

They were holding each other's hands.

He was about to say something when the flames from the fire consumed the entire room he reacted before he realized it, he ran over to Rei and attempted to shield her from the flames with her own body. Surprisingly, the fire didn't burn anything.

It felt like he was aware of everything, he was able to see everything in the house. Rei's surprised form against his, Wufei attempting to shield Usagi from the fire, shouting something about not loosing her again, the forms of the other pilots running to the room after hearing the surprised cries.

Then just as suddenly as the fire had appeared, it was gone.

Heero, not sensing any danger towards Rei, slowly but reluctantly let go of her. This time he couldn't keep the shock off this face as he saw the exactly what the fire had left.

That's the scene that the other pilots saw when they entered the room. Usagi wrapped in Wufei's arms, he apparently had decided against letting go of her. An exhausted Rei leaning on a shocked Heero, and three strange women unconscious on the floor.


	12. Kidnapped!

Shining sapphire eyes met with dark black ones P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { BORDER-BOTTOM: medium none; BORDER-LEFT: medium none; BORDER-RIGHT: medium none; BORDER-TOP: medium none; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; PADDING-BOTTOM: 0in; PADDING-LEFT: 0in; PADDING-RIGHT: 0in; PADDING-TOP: 0in; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-border-bottom-alt: dotted windowtext .75pt; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 0in 0in; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-style: normal; mso-bidi-pont-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } STRONG { mso-bidi-pont-weight: normal } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Gomen this took so long to get out! I'm in the middle of exams right now so I haven't had much time to write! I'm almost done now though so I plan on writing again. I didn't get that many reviews for Immortals or Soldiers Dream for the last chapters so I have two announcements.Firstly, I don't have to finish these stories, it's up to you, reviews = stories, no reviews = no stories. Secondly, I didn't leave Immortals with a cliffhanger in the last chapter and I left Soldiers Dream with a very small one, so from now on, until the last chapter there will always be cliffhangers! There is only about one more chapter and a epilogue left for SD, again, should I make it a happy ending or a sad one? Up to you.

That's all.

**Dedications**

Criss-chan! Even though I haven't heard from you a lot lately, you are still an awesome person! A great friend and an incredible writer. I don't know what I would do without you.

M-chan! Yatta! I get to co-write with you! Thanx so much! Also, this chapter was her idea! It wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her!

Usa-chan! Thanx for the help and inspiration! You've been helping me a lot!

_ _

I don't own anything, so JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.

Soldiers Dream.Kidnapped!

_ _

_'Argh, what happened, where am I?'_

"Okay, let me get this straight. First, a girl with blonde hair appears in the yard, then she goes and rescues another girl from a heavily armed base with no weapons, then as if that wasn't weird enough, three more girls, incredibly hot girls I might add, appear from the fireplace! Does anyone but me find this a little strange?"

_'Huh, what's going on?'_

"Duo, please be quiet and remain calm, this isn't a crisis."

"Q-man! The world is at war, five girls appear out of nowhere and Wu-man won't let anyone near that blonde chick! If this isn't a crisis, I don't know what is!"

"Duo, would you please do us all a favor and shut up! You're worse than Minako."

_'Hey wait a minute that's Rei's voice…. insulting me, but still, it's REI'S voice!'_

Minako wearily opened her eyes, but when she did, everything seemed bright a blurry. She let out a soft groan and brought a hand up to her face.

"I heard that Rei" she said dryly. "Glad to know you care so much."

"Kami-sama, Minako you're awake!"

"No, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Humph, and sarcastic as ever I see." Rei sighed. "How are you feeling?"

Minako brought her hand from her face and struggled to sit up, only succeeding in knocking herself down again. "Like I just got run over by a semi." It was then that she finally noticed her surroundings.

"Um Rei, where exactly are we and who, who are all the cute guys? You can't be dating them all right? So that means I can have one right?"

At this comment Quartre blushed bright red, a faint pink tint crossed Rei's face, Trowa and Heero remained indifferent and Duo grinned like an idiot.

Duo ran up to her and held out his hand. "I'm Duo, the guy blushing bright red is Quartre, he's the nice guy, the guy with the weird bangs in Trowa, he never talks, and the guy who is currently glaring at me is Heero, Mr. Trigger happy. So babe, who may I ask are you?"

Minako blushed slightly. Accepting his offered hand. "Minako Aino."

As soon as their hands touched orange and yellow lights exploded behind their eyes.

_Love and Death._

_Joy and Sorrow._

She showed him the light.

_Of a new tomorrow._

They jumped apart. Staring at each other wide eyed.

_What, what was that? What did that mean? Thought Minako, suddenly forgetting how to move._

_'I take it back, this day can get weirder, a lot weirder, what was that?' Wondered Duo, staring in shock at the young woman in front of him._

Rei rolled her eyes. "And so the two baka's meet."

Minako tore her gaze away from Duo and glared at Rei. 

"Shut up pyro." She blinked, "hey, if you're here, doesn't that mean that Makato, Ami and Usagi are here as well?"

Quartre smiled. "Miss Minako, those two other ladies you appeared with are still conscious in the medical ward and Miss Usagi is.." He looked up at Heero for a minute. "Where is Miss Usagi?"

Rei's eyes went wide. "You mean you don't know where she is? What if the Red Sun caught her? What if she's hurt? What if-" 

"Wufei."

All eyes turned to Heero. 

"She's with Wufei."

The two swords clashed, sparks flew, but neither of the opponents made a move to back down. Usagi jumped back and took a defensive stance. Wufei did the same.

Wufei lunged at her, but Usagi easily blocked.

"You remember everything?"

"Hai onna." He broke away from her and lunged again, attempting to knock the sword from her hands."

She dodged, then moved to strike him, which he blocked just as easily as she had blocked his.

"Demo, what about the others? Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quartre? Do they remember?"

"No, although Yui seems to be acting as idiotic towards Hino now as he was in the past."

Their swords met again, but this time, neither made a move to part.

She smirked. "Are you sure you want to continue this, remember what happened last time you challenged me."

Suddenly, her feet were knocked out from under her and she hit the ground.

She looked up and found Wufei smirking at her, sword pointed at her throat.

"The duel is mine."

"No fair, Wu-chan." She pouted. "That was a cheap shot."

He shrugged and began to walk away. "You're acting weak. Your confidence left you open onna."

Rustling sounded behind him and he turned just in time to catch Usagi in his arms, her blue eyes sparkling with something between rage and happiness.

A Dragon and a Princess.

_Justice and Light._

_A Romance Written in the Stars._

_Can shine through the darkest of night._

"Forgot my name again, Wu-chan? It's Usagi, U-S-A-G-I, can you say that? It's not that hard."

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly and he reluctantly released her.

"Come on" he said simply, heading for the garden.

'Same old Wufei' she thought, matching his pace and following him.

"So, we're the only ones that remember? 

Wufei snorted. "Barton, Winner and Maxwell don't remember a thing. Yui doesn't even know how he feels about that other onna."

He sat down and leaned against a tree.

"All of them are weak."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You'll have to forgive them Wu-chan. Not everyone is a perfect as you," she muttered sarcastically. 

He looked up at her and smirked. "No, but you are." He reached up and pulled her down next to him. Her shrieks and giggles were silenced and Wufei gently pressed his lips to hers. 

He kissed her softly, enjoying the gentle feel of her lips against his own. She responded lightly, almost shyly. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, his tongue gently slipping inside her mouth, passion soon overwhelming both of their senses. Wufei pulled away but they didn't part, instead, she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'll always protect you Usagi, even if you are a baka onna."

"Hmm, I'll get you back for that later Wu-chan. Ai shiteru." she mumbled, letting her eyes drift shut and falling into a peaceful slumber.

Wufei smiled softly, allowing his own eyes to drift shut.

I'm not going to loose you again Usagi. I'll fight heaven and earth to keep you alive. I'm not going to loose you again. I love you too much for that. Ai shiteru.

Then he fell asleep, in the arms of an angel.

Ami sighed and put the book down wearily. 

'This is too much, first Usagi and Rei, then us. Where are we, how do we get home, what's going on. There are just to many questions to answer and I don't even know where to start looking. I just don't know what to do.'

"Oh Kami-sama, what….what am I suppose to do now?" She whispered, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

She jumped when a cup of tea was placed on the table next to her.

"Sorry to startle you Miss Amy. You've been in here for the last three hours, I thought you could use a drink and some company." 

'Oh no, please don't let him see me like this.' She hastily began wiping away her tears.

"Miss Ami?" Quartre kneeled down next to her, having noticed her tears. "Are you alright?"

"H-hai Mr. Quartre. I'm fine, just a little uptight that's all. I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"N-no, really, I'm fine, really, I'm fin…."

She looked up and locked eyes with Quartre.

_Innocence and Water._

_Desert Noble and Wisdom of Ice._

_A love born in friendship._

Takes more that just a roll of a dice.

"Perhaps you're right Mr. Quartre." Said Ami slowly. "I wouldn't mind some company right now."

Quartre smiled slightly. Getting up he grabbed the cup of tea and handed it to Ami before sitting down next to her.

Thud.

'How could this have happened?'

Whack.

'We defeated all of the evil, we gave up our lives to fight.'

Smack.

'So why, now that we've finally defeated all of the evil on our world.'

Thump.

'Finally offered a chance at a normal life.'

Bang.

'We're brought to another world to fight again?!'

"It's not fair! We've done what was required of us, so why can't we just stop fighting? It's not FAIR! Argh!"

She brought up her knee and succeeded in knocking the punching bag over.

The fully reality of what had happened over the last month hit her full force and she slowly sank to the floor.

She knew she was getting a bruise on her left leg where she had hit the punching bag, but she didn't care about that. She didn't care about anything anymore.

"Kami-sama why? Why why WHY must this always happen to us. Why can't we just have a normal life? Why can't the war ever end?"

"Even when the physical war stops, the battle in the hearts of those that fought in it never ends. The lost souls of war are forever destined to fight."

Something cold was placed on her leg where the bruise was forming and she looked up to see the boy, Trowa, holding an ice pack to it.

She was about to comment when she realized what he said was true. Before they'd been brought here, none of the senshi, not even Ami and been willing to except that the war was truly over. 

"It will never stop?" She whispered more to herself that Trowa. "We'll never be able to stop fighting, never…our hearts will never allow us to except it." Silver tears began falling down her face as full realization dawned on her.

An arm was stiffly placed around her, rubbing her back gently in a comforting motion.

Silence and the Storm.

The Clown and the Protector.

The only thing that matters.

Is that they are Together.

Makato turned and buried her head in Trowa's chest. Releasing all of her sorrow and grief. Trowa's muscles tightened momentarily, but then relaxed as he continued to comfort her.

"Ahhhh! Duo stop moving! Ahhhh, no fair!"

"Hey babe, if you can't keep take the heat you shouldn't of suggested it!"

"Who said anything about me not being able to take the heat? Ahhhh!"

The words GAME OVER flashed in bright red letters across the screen.

Minako turned and glared at Duo! "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe I did. In the video game world you take no prisoners." Duo leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes. "Besides, you should no that you can't beat the great Shinagami."

Love and Death.

Joy and Sorrow.

She showed him the light

Of a new tomorrow.

A pillow hit him hard over the head and he opened his eyes to see Minako glowering at him.

"If you're so sure of yourself, great Shinagami. Why not a rematch."

He grinned. "Sure babe, you're on."

"The blonde, that's Minako?"

Rei looked up at Heero, surprised that he was speaking to her.

"H-hai."

Heero nodded and didn't say anything more. Again he had that strange feeling in his heart.

Rei looked at him, unspoken questions swimming in her violet eyes.

A Soldier and a Priestess.

Destruction and Fire.

Emotion showing only.

To the object of his Desire.

"Hey Heero."

"Hn?"

Rei smiled. "Thanks for showing me around."

"Aww isn't that sweet. I think I'm going to be sick."

Commander Nova smirked. "Well, what do you say we give them a wake up call Abyss?"

General Abyss sneered as she looked at the pair sleeping in each other's arms by the tree.

"Their bond is so strong now. It will be like killing two birds with one stone. After the Princess is gone, the Dragon will loose half of his soul. He'll loose his will to fight."

Commander Nova looked at General Abyss out of the corner of his eyes. "Well then, what are you waiting for? It's not like you to wait when it comes to destruction Abyss. It couldn't be that you're actually enjoying watching them."

Her eyes flamed and she raised her hand. "Does this answer your question? Eternal Abyss!"

Wufei's eyes snapped open and he gasped as pain radiated throughout his being, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Something was wrong. Something was very WRONG!

'Usagi!'

He slammed into something hard and a dull crack reached his ears. His vision went hazy, but he refused to loose conscious.

'Where was she? WHERE WAS SHE?'

"Let go of me, let go of me! Ahhhh!"

Rage took over. He felt her pain as if it was his own. Hell, it was his own! Usagi was a part of him. Without her…….

Leaping up, Wufei ran to where the scream had originated. What he saw made his blood run cold.

It was the man from the base, the one where he'd rescued Usagi. A gag was stuffed into her mouth. She wasn't moving.

'That baka yaro, that, that..HOW DARE HE TOUCH HER!'

All logical though fled from his mind. Katana drawn, he raced forward, the need to kill taking over his soul.

Something slammed into him. Hard.

"Well. If it isn't the little Dragon, trying to save his Princess." Abyss chuckled as Wufei struggled to get back up, pointing his katana at her throat.

"Drop her before I kill you."

She laughed darkly and grabbed the blade of his Katana.

"Dear Dragon, how can you kill me when you can't move?"

Pain. Everywhere. Once again he was slammed into something, but this time he couldn't get up. His entire body was numb, he couldn't move.

'No, no. This can't be happening. Usagi…'

Nova smirked. "Say goodbye to your little Princess Dragon."

Then they vanished.

'Usagi. No.'

"USAGI!" 

**PREVIEW**

Duo froze as the katana was pointed directly at his throat.

Okay, so Wufei had threatened to kill him before, but it had never been a serious threat.

So why did Wufei decide to change now.

"H-hey Wu-man, I was just joking."

He didn't move. His breathing was unsteady and his eyes seemed to darken even more.

It looked like he was struggling to hold on to his sanity.

"Wufei." Quartre whispered, slowly walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What happened, what's wrong?"

Wufei lowered his katana away from Duo's throat and turned to look at Quartre. His eyes were devoid of all emotion, all emotion that is, except an undying flame of fury.

"They took her Winner, those bakayaro's took Usagi."


End file.
